userfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian
Hello there, men, women, children, dogs, cats, parrots, and....... uh, blah blah blah. I am the Extreme Conquerer, Ouroburos. This is my profile page; there is not a shitload of information compared to how it appeared prior to my departure. It's a bit short... but still SWEET!!! About me My name's Ian, but on this wiki (and practically everywhere else on Wikia), you're to refer to me by the name, "Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian"... Because that's my account moniker and stuff. I was born in Kingston, New York on January 28, 1996, currently residing in Clinton, North Carolina; I'm a Junior at the high school I'm attending. I'm also diagnosed with Autism... Just thought you'd like to know about that. Originally, before Geniusguy ran the show, I was Game Ideas Wiki's big cheese! While I may not have done as much as, say, Element Knight or the current leader, I rediscovered GIW shortly after the establisher (too tired to even mention his name) "abandoned" it. The very first idea I made here was, I believe, Super Smash Bros. Unlimited Champions; I also reworked Eon (with Ethanthegamer assisting me at times). People might know me a little more for, other than being ex-leader, the introduction of the "VG Reviews"; these were just reviews on video games with one expressing his/her opinions and such. At first, some of the other comrades thought it sounded farfetched (HELLO!? There was a reason the wiki was named "Game Ideas Wiki". {laughs}), but I think they eventually went ahead and thought, "Do as you please, you dumb intellectual, you!". When I announced that I was "breaking the chains" with GIW last Spring, let's just say that... at first, I thought the concept of me leaving was merely retarded, but then I realized that I sort of had to mature. I've changed... Not a whole lot, but I certainly have went through a few phases. I'm still picky about unregistered contributors and I still give myself new titles every time it's my birthday, but I put slightly more effort into my works these days. Don't believe me? Check these out. You might be surprised at my newfound growth... Or not. Opinions are like assholes; everyone has 'em! In a way, you could say that I'm back... although it's not truly official. I know, I know, you'd be creaming yourself if it was... I'll be "semi-active", for the only thing I'd be doing is commenting on various users' pages and whatnot. I also am thinking about a possible project... Time will tell if it is either a new VG Review or a brand spankin' new game idea. Your guess is as good as mine. {shrugs} Video games Consoles and handhelds courtesy of me *SNES *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 2 *Nintendo DSi *Nintendo 3DS Games I personally own; these are the ones I feel the need to mention *Pokemon Black *Tekken Tag 2 *I-Ninja *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja; you can see my review of the first installment here. It sounded pretty biased back then! *Tekken 5 *Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Soulcalibur II *Alien Hominid Other interests My favorite hobbies include: writing, enjoying the sport of bowling, creating new wikis, jumping jacks, sleeping (LIKE A BOSS!), and daydreaming about finding love. Yeah, I'm a helluva loser! Musical taste I have quite an open mind when it comes to music in general, but the genre I listen to the most? I've always been a metal kind of guy. With the exception of anything "core", that is... Old-school rap, Japanese composers, and underground artists are also a nice change of pace once in a while. My favorite bands and musicians *Tool *Mr. Bungle *Anthrax *Deftones *Machine Head *Soilwork *Iron Maiden *Aesop Rock *Rob Zombie *Taku Iwasaki *Yoko Kanno *Megadeth *Cynic *Yuzo Koshiro *Iced Earth *Primus *J Dilla *2Pac *Dir En Grey *Shiro Sagisu *King Diamond *Type O Negative DID YOU COUNT ALL AS THOSE!?!? After all of that, you don't even know the other half... Let's face it: I'm as much a music nut as I am a game freak! {laughs} Category:User